


What We Can Do

by Krispykritter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispykritter/pseuds/Krispykritter
Summary: A little in between comfort and release for the boys when the situation becomes too stressful. This is set a few days after ‘We Can Make This’. Things have been difficult this season, lots of anxiety going on. This is the way they meet and help each other deal. Intense sexual scenes and Gen is picked on some...conversations with the set up wives are mentioned.**As I hope is understood, these are my ideas and fantasies...hopes, if you will. I don’t know any of these people, at all. I love the boys and am certain they love each other like this...but you don’t have to be, nor should you read if you don’t like that sort of thing. This is pretty blatant against one PR wife so look out. :0).





	What We Can Do

What We Can Do

 

“Get rid of her,” Jensen’s command was laced with resentment and promise of retribution if Jared didn’t comply. “I know, believe me,” Jared responded, sounding miserable. It was the night of January 9th and Jensen had landed in Vancouver, signed some autographs for fans at the airport, then gone straight to his town house. 

The plan was that he and Jared would have time together before filming on Wednesday, but instead of being alone and waiting, Jared was surrounded with his kids and wife...pretend wife, that is. “I’m coming there instead. Fuck her,” Jared added. Jensen’s insides heated up, “Get here safe. I’ve got you, buddy.” 

Jared arrived at Jensen’s Vancouver home looking like a drowned rat. The door was locked, but that didn’t matter...Jared had a key. Jensen heard the front door click shut, then the lock turned. He headed for the entry hall faster than he ever had. This break had been the worst in history. PR controls had been in such aggravated heights, the men had barely gotten any time together. 

Jensen approached his rain soaked costar with anticipation and concern. He loved this man more than life, more than himself, and maybe more than his children...nah, maybe not more but pretty damn close. Jared had been in goddamned purgatory the last few days...at least that’s what it felt like. His arranged wife wasn’t quite the same situation as Jensen’s. Genevieve had been going through something since Odette arrived. There was some intense need to be noticed, to compete, to use Jared’s fan following to get all the attention she could. 

Jared knew it was dangerous to piss her off for their purposes, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do about it. The network’s PR team loved it. They ate it up. Gen posted constantly, using the children as pawns to get the public to follow her media sites and possibly boost her ad ratings. She’d been into this type of thing before they were married, but it wasn’t concrete yet. After Odette arrived, it was as if Gen had the perfect adorable little group of selling tools to become even more popular. All manipulations. 

Later, the film crews started coming to the house. The huge private house with the park setting that Jared had specifically chosen for his children to grow up comfortably. These strangers had been in and out, interacting with his children, while his PR wife enjoyed hours of attention. The focus was all on her. He hated it...and he was coming to hate her. 

Jensen and he had seen each other a few days ago. They had stuffed two nights of heavenly one on one in a secret house in Austin, owned by Jared, because they were both at wits’ end. Between the Ackles Christmas party and New Year’s Eve, the couple had to deal with Gen’s unpredictable plans of a trip to Colorado. Jared loved to ski and loved playing with his boys so he was excited. He didn’t expect the bitch to ‘keep’ him there, though. 

Jensen’s quick secret overnite in a private lodge had saved him from insanity. Craftily, Gen had booked them to stay past New Year and already told the kids. Jared was pissed. Then it was her birthday. Gen knew damn well how hard this break was on the husbands and usually the PR wives had strategically placed times with the kids and their getaways around the men so they could get quality time out of sight. Theirs was the true marriage, after all, and the bearding wives were fully supposed to be helping them. This just wasn’t happening during this break and the men had narrowed it down to Gen. 

Jensen had become so pissed off that he avoided her as much as possible. It started with her San Diego arrival and the unplanned Legoland and Zoo trip. Jared was exhausted, but he could never refuse the kids anything. After that, it was Hawaii. Jared had finished the Honolulu con with his husband and they were happily to get on a plane and fly back together. The compulsive manipulator had brought the kids and told them they were going to visit daddy. Jared was forced to Maui for a few days. Jensen flew back alone. ‘Fucking bitch,’ Jensen brooded all the way back. 

If a camera was near, Jensen didn’t want to be seen losing his cool in front of it. This wouldn’t do for their PR requirements. Gen had become such a let down, a disappointment. They had all sat down and discussed this in the beginning. PR was clear about the parameters, the women were all for it. The hubby’s time away was something no one needed to interfere with. The kids would have everything, including loving mom’s and dad’s, aunt’s and uncles. No upheavals or changes would be needed until the series was over and a new arrangement was discussed. 

Whatever Gen’s motive, it wasn’t a bad deal for her, but this needy emotional game hadn’t been in the cards for anyone. Even Danneel noticed it. Early on she had warned Jensen, “You know...I spend time with her, and our kids do...she’s loving and sweet to them, to me too, but there’s some kind of a distance in her eyes, Jensen. I think there’s insecurity there and you guys better keep an eye on it. She might change her mind, or there might be some kind of voids in there that aren’t even apparent to her yet.” 

Funny, Danneel had hit the nail on the head. When Jared had argued extensively about having a third child, “Why? Why is it so important? The boys are beautiful,” Gen pulled the ‘poor me’ strings on him. She claimed this was all she was gonna get, these were child bearing years and no matter what happened between their ending contracts and whatever, it’s not like she would get anymore chances to have more children with whoever she was with. Jared’s soft heart allowed it. They decided they would and lo and behold, he now had a daughter. She was beautiful and he was totally smitten with her. Gen was the only crutch in the deal. 

This filming time was supposed to be ‘their’ time. Their quality expected time that was the same every season. They filmed, they did conventions, and they traveled home or had the families travel to them every two weeks. This first night back on filming schedule was ‘not’ supposed to have children and a wife down the street. Tom should have been back in school this week and Gen should have been in Austin, being a good mother and taking care of things. Well...

“She won’t leave,” Jared’s exhale was filled with exhaustion tension. He leaned into Jensen, who was helping him get out of the rain soaked jacket. Jared was thrumming with stress and emotional tension. The time he’d spent with Gen the last few days had done this to him. “She’s here...at the house...and she was supposed to fly out this morning, back to Austin. She sucked me into this stupid video.” 

Jared’s emotions were raw and Jensen knew it. He lifted Jared’s downturned face and looked at him first, then took him immediately by the arm, “Come on,” and led him to the couch. Within a few minutes, Jensen had laid back in a thick plush corner of the sectional and pulled Jared to lean back against him. The men were in plain undershirts and jeans, bare feet, and there was a fire blazing in front of them. Jared leaned his head back on Jensen’s shoulder, the older man rubbing Jared’s shoulders and massaging them. 

“Mmmm...” Jensen felt amazing, but Jared was still too emotional to say much. Jensen kissed his shaggy head, closed his eyes and inhaled the earthy herbal shampoo Jared used. He whispered into Jared’s ear, “It’s alright,” before kissing behind it. He traveled around the back of Jared’s ear, then down to his neck, applying soft kisses, “I’ve got you...and nothing can take you from me.” Jared melted. God, Jensen’s heat soaked through the back of his shirt, his skin hot and comforting. His hands were kneading the muscles, relaxing Jared to a puddle of goo. He almost forgot what had him so upset. Jensen’s presence always centered him. 

“I love you,” Jared exhaled with continued emotion in his voice, “I love you so much.” He really didn’t want to bawl like an idiot and he wouldn’t. It just got to him, sometimes. The faking, the constant worry about his PR wife weakening, about surprises that interrupted his extremely busy schedule, the situations that he needed to control, but couldn’t, the times he couldn’t be there for his husband...his amazing wonderful husband that deserved ‘all’ of his gratitude, and everything he could give. Jensen kept him breathing. 

“Stop thinking,” Jensen tasted his hubby’s delicious skin, licking him, in between kisses, while continuing the massage with his hands. Jared smirked at the comment, his brilliant above average mind being commanded to let go of his anxiety, ordered by his perfect other half to ‘let go’ of his thoughts. Jared’s overactive brain had no defense with Jensen. It tried mightily to race through his obligations, his image, his stress about doing a good job, what people thought, who he’d forgotten to do things for, who might be disappointed, and to his kids...were they sad? Were they okay? Jared’s mind never stopped, but it would for Jensen, when ordered to do so. 

“I said stop that,” Jensen rubbed his talented hands down Jared’s pecs, kneading him through his t-shirt, “And I love you too...more than life.” Jared’s hips began to undulate when Jensen slid his hands down his back and around the front of the younger man’s waist. He pushed up his shirt and continued the luxurious rubbing and massaging, feeling Jared’s smooth skin. Jared’s breathing increased, as he raised his arm up and hung on to the back of Jensen’s head, rubbing the short hairs there. 

Jared needed to touch back, feel like he had a grip on something. He was about to lose control, and sometimes it took awhile for his resilient nature to allow that to happen. Jensen rubbed his hands all over Jared’s heated smooth abdomen, then up to his chest. His rubbed his fingertips in circles over Jared’s nipples, eliciting soft moans and exhales from the man in his arms. 

“God,” Jared whispered. Jensen spoke softly in between licks and kisses to Jared’s ear, “You’ve taken care of everybody...given to them all...now it’s time for you to let go for me.” Jared undulated even more, ‘Jesus, Jensen always did this to him.’ “Let yourself go. They can’t touch us. ‘She’ can’t touch us. You’re mine.” Jensen’s words went straight to Jared’s dick. “Fuck,” was the younger man’s only response. 

Jensen grinned inwardly. He knew damn well this was what they both needed. After being split apart, having people between them, having to dance around Gen’s insecurities, this reaffirmation of their bond, their strength, their togetherness, was duly needed. Jensen slid his hands down, palms open, heated large hands pushing forcefully under the waistband of Jared’s soft jeans. 

“Aaaah,” Jared’s moan of startled ecstasy pleased Jensen to the core, as the younger man leaned back even further, his body moving lithely like a cat being petted. “Mmmmm,” Jensen nuzzled into the man’s neck, “That’s it, Jay,” then slid his heated hands up and down over Jared’s blazingly hard cock. “Uughh,” the younger man moaned, speechlessly helpless under Jensen’s onslaught. 

Jensen unbuttoned his lover’s jeans with with both hands in an instant, then slipped his right inside Jared’s underwear, his left working on the zipper and then spreading open the crotch as far as it would go. Jensen’s bare hand surrounded his prize and began rubbing up and down, the younger man losing it. “Aaah...oooh,” Jared’s hips pushed up with a mind of their own, seeking the gripping friction from his hot as fuck costar’s hand. 

Jensen rubbed his left hand around Jared’s beautiful stomach, loving the sensual movement of his lover’s body, the tensing six pack abs and the soft brown hairs near his pelvis. “Let go,” Jensen insisted, further driving the younger actor mad by using the natural pre-come lube to rub his hand more sensually all over Jared’s sensitive head. “Let go,” he ordered again, then slid his grip down the concrete hard shaft, forcing a cry of need from the gorgeous hunk in his arms. 

Jared was putty in his hands and Jensen loved doing this to him. Of course, he hated when it got this bad for Jared, hated having to worry about him, hurt for him, and listen to the idiocies that his pretend wife did that stressed his boy out. Jared’s huge heart didn’t deserve for ‘anybody’ to ever hurt him. He bought people things, shared his money, shared his gifts for helping everybody he came across, shared his honesty and listened to them, always jumped in feet first to any challenge put before him, any expectation somebody had of him...even if it was unreasonable. 

Jensen had spent thirteen years by Jared’s side. He held him when he cried, laughed with him until they both cried, been held by him the first time he had to leave JJ and return to set, comforted him when they found out they couldn’t own the FBBC together. They never would have survived this PR game if they didn’t have each other. Jensen had been comforted by Jared every single time he’d needed it. He hated to show it in front of others, hated to lose his cool facade...and Jared knew, and he was always there. 

Even when he showed up with that haunted sunk in exhausted look, he ‘always’ came for Jensen...always. Jensen knew this man better than he knew himself. Jared overloaded himself, had no boundaries, no limits to what he would do to make others happy. He wore himself out, extinguished his own fire trying to please. So, Jensen developed his own care routine for this precious man. Watch him, monitor him, study him...constantly. 

Jared over taxing himself showed up in his eyes, just a little crinkle on the sides and a slight ‘off’ or disassociated look in his eyes that most people wouldn’t catch. Jensen could see it right away, whether up close or when Jared got sucked into one of Gen’s videos. Jared needed to decompress...often...like last weekend...like now. 

“Let it happen,” Jensen coaxed the heavily breathing moaning gorgeous body in his arms. “I thought...you wanted...to fuck...me,” Jared could barely get the words out...barely function. He was a hot fist fucking mess and it felt so fucking good to be owned like this...controlled, safely beautifully controlled by his most trusted person...his lover and husband...the one he could truly be himself with and open himself freely. “Jen,” Jared’s hips thrusted upward, not able to resist the exquisite sparks of pleasure Jensen’s grip was causing.

“Mmmmm,” Jensen continued breathing hot breath into Jared’s ear while licking and sucking inside and all around it, “Oh, I’m gonna fuck you...don’t think you’re getting away with one orgasm tonight, Jare. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll be hurtin’...is that what you want?” Jensen’s voice was like a soothing tenor laced with molten honey. “Oh fuck,”Jared’s body was responding. 

Shit, he wasn’t even aware of how fast the man had pushed him closer to orgasm. The hand on his dick took all rational thought out the window. “Jensen, oh my god,” Jared’s voice went up and octave. There was need in it...with a touch of uncontrolled frustration. The climb had started and he was basking in it, loving it but pushing it to come faster. God, it felt too good, but Jensen rode it out steadily. He continued the medium speed, driving it, controlling the speed, building Jared on an even keel and drawing out the build so he would explode with a hard release. 

‘Yes,’ Jensen loved this, feeling the tension rolling through his lover, rubbing Jared’s beautiful chest and playing with his nipples while keeping up the steady glide on his cock. God, Jared was hot like this. Jensen was getting him to let go...open. “Open up for me,” the older man pushed. Jared’s hand gripped the back of the couch, knuckles white with tension. The hand that was on the back of Jensen’s neck moved quickly to grip the back of the couch behind him. Jared was getting closer, moaning higher pitched and unable to stop it, but even in the passionate chaotic loss of control, he still didn’t want to hurt Jensen by squeezing his neck too hard. 

Jensen stuck his tongue in Jared’s ear, wiggling his hot wet tongue to further add tantalizing stimulation. “Ooooh...oh my god,” Jared was gone, but Jensen further pushed him to the edge by taking Jared’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger and squeezing, rolling it back and forth. “Aaaaaaah...ahgodyes,” Jared couldn’t hold back. He was thrusting up hard now, desperate for harder and faster and warring with Jensen’s tight grip to meet his demands. He wouldn’t, but it didn’t slow Jared down. 

Fucking upward, fucking into Jensen’s hand, the younger man was panting hard, “Oh god...Jen, don’t stop...ohmygod, I’m coming.” Jensen answered while working his hot wet tongue in Jared’s ear, “Yes you are...give it to me...give it to me and I’ll catch you, love.” Jared’s inner screams were ‘now’... ‘now’...he’d never felt this desperate before but, “Ooohhh, god, Jensen, YES!” Jared was coming, the edge was right here but Jensen’s slow as fuck rhythm was drawing it out. 

He clenched up tight, rose up from the couch, shook a few times from his time spent on the edge, then came hard, “Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!” Jared screamed in absolute pleasure, violent spasms shooting through his veins, while Jensen held him tight. Jared was strong and built like a marathon athlete. For him to let go like this required a matched set of strength to keep him from jerking off the couch and ruining the perfect orgasm experience. Jensen’s physique wouldn’t let him fall. 

He screamed again, shorter this time, and then again. “Mmmmmm....aaaaah...oh, nnnngggh,” Jared seemed to be experiencing looong waves of ecstasy continuously rolling through his body, Jensen’s fist expertly milking the pleasure from him with loving determination, “That’s it.” He was hellbent on keeping this going until Jared was spent with nothing left but a sea of bliss to float on. It seemed to be working perfectly. 

Jensen held his face against his lover’s neck, as Jared’s orgasm ran it’s course and the diminishing waves retreated, leaving him softly grunting with follow up aftershocks. Jensen slowly rubbed his hand up the shaft to milk the last drop from Jared’s sensitive cock, his lover trembling and grunting in reaction. Jensen rubbed his hand around in the fresh mess of come, sliding it and spreading it all around Jared’s groin. He loved touching Jared absolutely anywhere, and he wasn’t quite done with a loving and gentle retreat from his beautiful nether regions. 

Jensen kissed the younger man, feeling Jared’s body releasing the orgasmic tension and melting back down onto Jensen’s chest. He had tensed up hard and risen a full foot off Jensen when he exploded, now he was melting back into the caring embrace. “S’okay baby, I’m right here. That was beautiful,” Jensen practically hummed into Jared’s ear, loving what he’d done for him. 

Jared’s head was laid back against Jensen’s shoulder, his eyes closed. He grinned very slightly and moaned, knowing that was all he was capable of at the moment. God, Jensen had blown his mind. He couldn’t move. “You okay?” Jensen nuzzled his neck, the older man’s voice laced with a very satisfied tone to it. Jensen knew damn well Jared was on fucking cloud 9. He also knew Jared was incapable of thinking, at the moment. This made Jared smile. 

They laid as they were for another few minutes. Jensen wasn’t about to change the tone of their evening, but he really wanted to explore some more options before he pounded Jared into next week. This rejuvenation needed to last until Gen decided to take the kids home to Austin and get them grounded again with a routine while their dad worked. Who knew when that would happen. If she insisted on her needy games and played the kids along with it, she could be in Vancouver ‘til the Orlando con. It was getting old, but Jensen, as protective as he was over his other half, continually held himself back from pissing Gen off by chewing her ass. It wouldn’t help Jared to do that. 

Jensen coaxed his lover onto the floor by pulling his rubberized limbs until he was laying where Jensen wanted him. Jared wasn’t quite up to par yet, still thrumming with weakening after effects of that ball breaking climax. The huge authentic sheepskin rug was a delightfully luxurious feeling against their skin, which was the whole reason Jensen had picked it out. Danneel brought the kids up for her filming and the kids played on it then, too. 

There was something about the plush rug that invited everybody into its softness and kept them coming back. Jensen had it cleaned when it was subject to he and Jared’s lovemaking. It wasn’t often they used this rug, but it had been on his mind for tonight. Jared sluggishly pushed his pants off and threw them aside. His underwear came next. The garments were soiled with Jared’s come anyway and would need to be washed. 

He kept his eyes on Jensen, who was unbuttoning his own jeans. Jared watched the golden skinned adonis undress himself and was instantly turned on when the open fly showed the reddish golden hair there. As Jensen pulled the pants down, Jared further confirmed that his lover was commando. He’d been on the plane that way, headed for Jared. “Jesus, Jensen,” Jared whispered, hungrily eyeing the beautiful full cock that sprang out when its barriers were gone. “That’s so fucking hot.” 

Jensen smiled, a bit roguishly if Jared had anything to say about it. He cleared his throat and climbed over Jared to cover the younger man and kiss him. Tongues responded instantly. Their mouths were a haven of hot molten sensation and taste, familiar and skilled at getting everything they needed and giving everything their partner needed, simultaneously. This was a passionate activity that had been worked on and worked on, continuously, over time. 

Their kissing would melt any ice sculptures within the vicinity, and mesmerize the most anti-supportive person on the planet to their lifestyle. It was hot. There was just nothing else to it. Misha had to excuse himself from a raging hard on before, as did Rob and Cliff. Goddamn, Jensen and Jared never got tired of this. The seductive lure of falling into each other’s oral cavities and moaning, tasting, sucking and licking for hours sometimes never got old. It was perfect, addictive and alluring and even the fake wives had been drawn to it before. 

After Jensen had enjoyed himself with his take over of Jared’s delectable responding mouth for several minutes, he slid his hand down to Jared’s groin. “Mmmm,” Jared’s mouth was still attached but could feel his loins stirring when Jensen touched him. Jared didn’t think he was quite ready to have another monstrosity of an orgasm this soon but he learned to never doubt that again long ago. Jared’s body responded to Jensen in ways he never would have thought it could, ever. Jensen played him like a fine instrument and got him to come, every goddamned time. 

Jensen kneaded the ball sac, softly, then rubbed and squeezed Jared’s half hard cock gently, so as not to upset the nerves too aggressively at this point. Jared moaned soft responses, right into Jensen’s mouth, his hands roaming all over the muscular toned torso above him. Jensen slid his middle finger back until he felt the opening that would welcome his dick with open arms later on. He circled the sensitive ring, heating up Jared’s responses, touch by touch. 

Jared startled, breathing heavier through his nose and feeling the juices start to pour into his balls again from Jensen’s light massage of his ring. “Mmmm,” an appreciative moan followed when Jensen pushed with a little harder force and continued the massage, “Mmmm,” Jared started to heat up more. Jensen liked this response. He liked to wake up Jared’s fried nerves and make them stand taught again after being overloaded with endorphins and going dormant. This was a turn on, a huge one, and he felt his own cock leaking with approval at the continued anticipation. 

Jensen quickly grabbed a small tube of lube, he’d thoughtfully thrown on the rug earlier. He uncapped it and quickly put it by his right hand, having to balance himself with his abdominal muscles for a second. Jensen was too busy enjoying Jared’s mouth to break away from that just yet. He leaned on his elbow and played with Jared’s hair, while he sucked on the man’s tongue, licking the inside of his teeth and gums. 

Jensen’s right hand was busy, carefully snagging the lube and squirting it right on the hole without taking more than a couple seconds away from his ministrations. “Aaah,” Jared’s pleasure filled response filled Jensen’s mouth when he was touched by cool lube and Jensen began inserting his finger. “Mmmm...aaah...” Jared’s sounds were exquisite, his breathing sped up and he had to break his mouth away fast, “Ohmygod, Jensen,” Jared’s sounds were intermixed with his ability to breathe and grip Jensen’s shoulders with his hands. 

“Aaah,” Jared’s hips began to gyrate, his body eager to meet Jensen’s finger in it’s fold. “Mmmmm, Jesus,” Jensen growled in absolute erotic approval when Jared responded like this. The younger man’s body was practically sucking him in, like he was it’s favorite, it’s most loved and most cherished. Jensen had no resistance, Jared’s body melting for him, welcoming him every...damn...time. He kissed under Jared’s chin and started down his costar’s neck with open wet kisses and licks. 

Jensen pumped his finger in and out, tasting the smooth skin around the younger man’s collar bone. He waited until Jared adjusted, then added his forefinger. “Mmmmmm,” Jared bore down and growled with his lips closed, one of the many hot sounds Jensen loved. It meant he was again building Jared to the brink and the younger man was still marveled by it. The two fingers pushed marvelously up into Jared’s channel, filling him, pumping and twisting. 

“Mmmmfuck,” Jared’s groaning was raw, guttural, and Jensen kept pushing into him to see how many pitch fluctuations he could get out of the man. Jared’s knees were bending, lifting of their own accord. He was pumping his hips and opening his legs wider inch by inch. Jared was becoming hard again, and Jensen glanced down to see this while licking his way down Jared’s chest. He sucked on a nipple, then sucked on the other. His lover moaned loudly, panting and kneading his hands on the back of Jensen’s shoulders, neck and head. 

“Mmmgod,” Jared’s groan led to, “Aaaaa yes,” as Jensen pushed in a third finger and really went to town with his fingers. “Ohmygod,” Jared’s voice went higher, as Jensen fucked him steady and licked his way down past Jared’s stomach. Jensen kept traveling, glancing at his lover’s open mouth and tightly closed eye lids. Jared’s body was a gorgeously sexy erotic sight, restlessly moving while Jared flopped his head back and forth and pushed up and back. 

He’d grabbed the blanket on either side of him, grasping it tight, looking for something to hang on to as his body started to become crazily overheated. “Yes, Jensen,” Jared cried in barely a whisper, higher pitched. He fucking needed it, needed something, and it was overwhelming to need again, crave it so bad he couldn’t stand it, couldn’t stand Jensen’s taking so long. ‘Goddammit, he doing it to me again,’ Jared’s mind ranted because it knew it was losing control once again. 

Jensen sucked and licked the crease between Jared’s thigh and groin area, spending time there. The soft skin was different there, baby soft and untouched. He licked down the crease and then did the same on the other side. “Ohmygod,” Jared’s whisper was desperate gripping the blanket and raising his knees. He lifted his feet off the floor and put them on Jensen’s back, opening himself more, searching, almost begging. 

Jensen got up on his knees more to brace himself and hunched over so he was in perfect alignment. He never stopped the fingers fucking Jared and he licked a stripe up the renewed hard on with a hum of approval. God, Jared tasted good, and he was addicting and wonderful to do this to. Jared pumped his hips, “Aaaah,” then curled his body, lifting his shoulders and head enough to see what Jensen was doing. 

The older man looked up and met Jared’s eyes, the flushed face, swollen lips and eyes filled with desperation and anticipation. He moved his fingers while curling the tips of them forward, looking for the raised gland. It should be easy to find, swollen from the first orgasm, quivering and begging to come again. Jensen felt it and gave no mercy as he rubbed it full force. “Mmmmaaaaahhhhh, fuck, Jensen.....FUCK,” Jared’s demeanor went wild. 

He fucked himself recklessly, forcefully, deeply in need of reaching that peak...NOW. “Ooohgod,” the prostate was demanding, powerful, it controlled Jared’s body and mind completely. There was nothing but the insistent climb to burst apart again and come hard. He grabbed Jensen’s shoulders, holding his upper body up even more and losing his mind. “Jensen, ohmyfuck,” his speech made no sense, he curled in as he reached even closer to the top of his peak. Jensen kept up the onslaught, then sucked the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth and slid his mouth down. 

“Aaaah,” Jared’s mind was lost. This was fucking heat and need and pleasure, “Jensen,” Jared cried but he wasn’t really capable of anything coherent. God, it felt so good. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he was cresting once again and it was fucking unbelievable, “Ohgod...Jensen,” Jared was falling over the edge and then he felt the white hot suction of Jensen’s full lips and hot mouth, sliding up and down his dick while his inner core was pushing sparks of unimaginable pleasure outward. 

“FUCK,” it was too fucking much, “FUCK,” Jared was done, “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,” he rose to the top, screamed then pushed against the back of Jensen’s head and fucked his cock into the man’s mouth while being mindlessly pounded on his gland from the inside. “GOD JENSEN I”M COMIIINNNG,” Jared threw his head back and screamed, “AAAAAAAahhhhhhhh,” he shook and shook, pushed into Jensen’s mouth, trembling with unleashed power, “Aaaahhh,” and continued to cry out as more powerful waves washed through him. “Aaaah...aaaah...oooh,” it was unbelievable. 

Jared tried to lift his head, then dropped it back, tried again, then dropped it back, the waves uncontrollably rolling through him. He was fucking done, he couldn’t move nor speak, just cry out in ecstasy. Jesus, they didn’t stop, nor did they let Jared lay back yet. He stayed taught, clenched in tension, grunting hard until the last spasm released him with a cry. Jared fell back to the blanket, finally, spent beyond description, his arms having no power to do anything but lay loosely at his side. 

Jared’s head fell to the side and he moaned little high pitched sounds, breathing way too hard and desperately sucking in oxygen while he calmed down. “Ohmygod,” Jared was whispering, barely audible, “ohmygod,” completely overwhelmed and boneless for the moment. His legs had fallen apart, knees bent, and Jensen felt the complete utter meltdown and crash of Jared Padalecki, spent and circuits blown. ‘Touchdown,’ the older man thought, as his kissed his lover’s shrinking cock and pulled out his lubed fingers. 

That had been hotter than hell, Jensen thought, and he knew if he touched his own cock, it would shoot off like a firecracker, no encouragement needed. Jensen was close, just from what had just happened. He kissed Jared’s thighs, traveling up to his stomach, then back up toward his chest. Jared was still breathing hard, his eyes shut, and looking like he was lost in a stupor, unable to regain his thought or communicate coherently. 

Jensen kissed the younger man up his neck and then on his mouth, which was still partially open and breathing quite fast. He kissed around Jared’s eyelids and cheeks, then over to his ears. “I love you, Jared. Jesus, you look so fucking hot like this. I’m not done with you, kiddo, and I’m gonna need to put this somewhere fast,” Jensen pushed his hard on against Jared’s groin so he could feel exactly what he meant. 

A mumbled cry and touch of the hand to Jensen’s side let Jensen know his lover was trying to communicate. He was having trouble, but he was fully in the game. Jensen couldn’t wait any longer. He did something Jared wouldn’t expect, since they didn’t do it this way that often. Jensen thought that Jared needed a good old fashioned pounding, something to hammer away the last coherent possibility of Jared thinking about any stress or anxiousness, something he would feel on set tomorrow, while he was dressed up in his Sam garb. 

The makeup and hair ladies would be adjusting Jared’s gorgeous face and locks, while Jared would be clenching and throbbing his tight little swollen hole, remembering and feeling. Jensen almost came with the idea of it, as he manhandled a listless compliant six foot four sex on a stick doll over onto his stomach. Jared rolled and landed with his hand sideways on the blanket, mouth hanging loosely open and a weak moan.

Jensen rubbed his hands over the gorgeous backside of his costar, then leaned over to speak into Jared’s ear, “M’gonna fuck you now, hard. You gotta problem with that?” Jared moaned, barely able to transmit his agreement, but Jensen understood it. He knew every sound to Jared’s moods, and this was a ‘fuck me, I’m ready, but I can’t move’ one of those sounds. Jensen slicked himself up, quickly removing his hand from his own begging dick because it wouldn’t take many pumps to fall over the edge. 

He pulled up Jared’s gorgeous hips a bit, raising his pelvis off the blanket. Jensen looked at the inviting little hole, swollen and glistening pink with gobs of lube. “Mmmmm, that’s too fucking irresistible.” Jensen put his cock at the opening and pushed, breathing harshly into the feeling, “Oooh, that’s tight.” Jensen pushed harder and landed inside the ring, exhaling harshly to the exquisite burst of pleasure, “Oh god yes...Jesus Jay, it’s fucking tight.” 

Jensen smoothed his hands over Jared’s lower back and pushed further in, Jared eliciting little moans of appreciation. Soon, Jensen was in and took a second to breathe and struggle for some kind of control before he moved. He leaned over to kiss Jared behind his ear and on the back of his neck, rubbing soothing hands all over his back, “God, this is fucking incredible to be inside of you like this. You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

Jensen pushed in and grunted, startling Jared to react, “Aah,” then he slid out and back in slowly, gentle, while he spoke into Jared’s ear, “Everyone wants you like this...they fantasize and think about it all the time...everyone we work with...Misha, Alex, Jeffrey wanted you but he knew he couldn’t have you.” Jensen kept moving, slow and steady, holding himself from letting loose yet. Jared was moaning softly, high pitched, feeling Jensen’s power, feeling owned. 

Jensen’s voice dropped deeper now, filled with tension and unbridled ecstasy, as he continued to growl into Jared’s ear and pump him with more force, “All those little fan girls, the women who stare at you, write stories about you...fucking them...the guys too, especially the guys, I bet. They wanna do this to you and they can’t. Hell, even the creation guys want to. I can see it in their eyes. Fuckers. You’re mine and I have to constantly reinforce that fact with them all.” 

Jensen pushed in harder, which made Jared jump again, “Aah.” He pushed in harder again, making Jared jerk and cry out, “Aaah, Oh,” when the older man’s rock hard mushroom head hit his prostate. Jensen continued, “That’s it, Jay...you wanna come again, don’tcha baby? You gonna come?” Jared was beyond his wits. He was cherished, surrounded, filled and bathed in his lover’s heat but he was over spent from this night already. 

He shook his head sluggishly, his sweaty face rubbing into the rug, whining into the fur, “I can’t...m’sorry s’...s’toomuch, I can’t,” but Jared moaned loudly as Jensen suddenly fucked him with more speed and force. “Oooh...aaaah....ohmygod...aaah,” Jared lost all reason, as his prostate was counteracting everything he just weakly argued. Jensen was fucking right into it and because the gland was swollen and overly sensitive now, it wouldn’t take much to get him to come. 

“Fucking mine, Jay,” Jensen licked Jared’s ear, grunting and moaning from the pleasure. Jesus, Jared’s slippery tight channel was milking his dick like a vice of molten hot honey. “Christ, you feel good,” Jensen licked his ear once more and backed up to grab Jared by his hip bones and hold him taught for the ride. This was exactly what Jared needed. This would have him screaming and feeling it until week. Normally he would have been lifting up his own pelvis and hungrily pushing back to meet Jensen’s thrusts but Jared’s legs weren’t quite working yet. 

Jensen kept the angle just right and laid into him, fucking him harder, with powerful thrusts. “Mmm..fuck,” Jensen grunted, “Mm, Jesusgod,” faster, harder, christ it felt good. Jensen knew he wasn’t gonna last. He hammered into Jared’s prostate without hesitation or warning. Jared screamed into the blanket, clenching his tight fists and pushing back to meet Jensen without even knowing he was doing it. 

His prostate was controlling him now, with no rational thought. Unbearable screaming pleasure was shooting from his inner core outward to the rest of his body. “OooooohhhhYES!” Jared screamed, right there where Jensen wanted him. “FUUUCK, YEESSS!” Jared screamed into the blanket, as his lover fucked him brutally hard and fast. Jensen was suddenly there, “FUCK, I’M COMING,” he screamed in guttural growls as he jerked into Jared hard. 

“Uuuuuuuhhhhhh...MMMMHHHH....UUUUGGHHHH...Nnnnnggghh,” Jensen spasmed hard into his lover, pulsing hot liquid and bursting with powerful release. Jared screamed at the same instant, clenched down and came hard, “NNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHH....,” he screamed right into the blanket, following Jensen into the abyss. He came helplessly hard, once again overtaken by intense waves of pleasure, which shook every fiber of his being. 

Jared’s mind wasn’t completely dead because it managed to think, ‘I’m not gonna survive this,’ as he spasmed to the waves of power he didn’t think his body had. There was probably only a drop of come on the blanket, because Jared was sure he was completely empty. “Mmmm...uuuughh...ugh,” Jensen continued to pulsate and spasm inside of Jared’s body, pushing with every wave, grunting and riding it until the waves became less powerful. 

Good God, it was heaven...Jensen’s head was back, his hands still tightly gripped on the younger man’s hips, thrusting weakly with every residual after shock, emptying his balls with everything they had built up, grunting, moaning and now saturated with a sea of endorphins rushing through his system. ‘Jesus,’ Jensen marveled, there was nothing like this. He dropped forward, quickly landing weakly on his elbows, so he didn’t crush Jared, completely. He was still grunting, pulsing into him gently, experiencing ongoing aftershocks thrumming from his dick. 

“Mmmmmm,” Jensen nuzzled his lover’s neck, “Mmmmmm,” he kept moaning, filled with pleasure and connected to the most important part of his life at the same time. Jared was weakly moaning, a pleasurous sound, airy and high pitched. He was swimming and floating in a sea of orgasmic wonder, unable to move, unable to respond. He could feel Jensen’s heat, reveled in the comfort and loving safety, freely stayed open to it and absorbed every bit of it. 

The endorphins that had been flooded throughout his body three powerful times in a row had left Jared boneless, weightless, but immeasurably in blissful peace. ‘Satisfaction,’ he thought, laying opened mouthed, his hands curled toward his face, loose and useless. Jared was a gob of boneless pudding, with no end and no beginning. He thought he was smiling, but he wasn’t sure, as his face was numb, too. 

Jensen nuzzled his neck, kissing him sluggishly, still struggling to recover from his own weakness. He knew he’d killed Jared’s spark, literally killed his brain and deadened any chance he had of getting him to walk to their bedroom. Jensen grinned at his accomplishment, still lazily enjoying the skin on skin cover he was providing for his lost in lala land counterpart. “S’okay...I’ve got you, Jay...s’okay,” Jensen kissed him more, now playing with Jared’s hair. He lifted up and brushed the sweat dampened hair out of the way with his right hand, while rubbing the top of Jared’s hair with his left. “Relax, baby, and sleep.” 

Jensen never called him ‘baby,’ only when they were goofing off or about to come and Jared had no defenses. Jared would kill him tomorrow...later... ‘not now,’ Jensen grinned, knowing damn well the younger man was done. He managed to pull his overjoyed softened dick out of his lover’s swollen channel, kissed him on both butt cheeks and pulled the nearby blanket over them from the couch. 

Jared wasn’t moving. Jensen snuggled himself half covering the younger man and laying to his side, pulling the blanket up to their necks. Jensen’s face wasn’t even a foot away from Jared’s. He rubbed the younger man’s back in circles and laid there watching the beautiful heart throb face slacken in sleep, completely incapable of showing any response to anything. Jensen grinned again, knowing he would be the only one capable of jumping up to save them if the place should catch on fire or something happened. Not that it would, he was just aware of Jared being way beyond reach right now...he was clearly at peace. 

Jensen fell asleep with Jared’s naked skin against him, the gas fireplace keeping them warm and his lover breathing peacefully rhythmic in front of him. It was a long dreamless rest for them both. 

Several hours later, Jensen woke to the irritating ‘bleep’ of his watch alarm. “Fuck,” he grumbled and checked the annoying device with one eye open. Time for set, he realized. Since it was warm in the living room, it wasn’t really too bad getting out of the covers and heading for the kitchen. Jensen figured if he threw enough morning shake ingredients into the blender and mixed it for a few minutes, Jared would wake from the noise and he wouldn’t have to rouse him. 

It worked. Not happy, but aware, Jared stirred at the sound of the blaring mixer and sluggishly forced himself up onto his knees. He sat on his naked haunches, rubbing his face and running his fingers through his hair. Jensen brewed espresso quickly while the blender was going...he glanced at the man on the ground with a fond smirk. Jared was always adorable like this, kinda pissy, but innocent and childlike. It was hilarious to be the only one that got to see it. 

“Hey, Sparky, I’ve got breakfast for you,” Jensen called out cheerily, like he was Mrs. Cleaver. Jared sighed and leaned his head back, taking a moment to sit on his haunches and fucking wake up. At least the fire was warm, as he took longer than he usually did to really start moving. Jensen grinned, stopping the blender and pouring it’s contents into two tumblers. They would probably wind up drinking these in the car. 

Jensen went to hit the shower, standing under the hot steamy water and letting it permeate his skin and muscles. He finished washing and got out and dressed. Jensen decided his shadow was barely there, probably okay for Dean, but he would see when they reached the studio. He came out, dressed in comfortable torn jeans and a white tee. Jensen headed for the entry hall to put on his socks and an easy pair of loafers, knowing damn well they would be changing soon into their Winchester wardrobes. 

He glanced at his lover, while passing by. Jared had somehow made it to the kitchen. He was leaning heavily onto the counter, leaning over, his head hung low. He was sipping from the espresso cup, struggling to will the magic chemicals to give him some kind of clarity before he could get into the shower. ‘Fuck,’ he ranted to himself, knowing goddamn well he was on display here. Fucking Jensen tried to kill him about seven hours ago and he couldn’t even muster a ‘bitch’ to the man. 

Jared grumbled loudly, as he slammed his little ceramic espresso cup onto the counter and turned to shuffle like a drunken Sasquatch all the way to the bathroom. He was fucking done. Jared felt a bit more alive after standing under the hot water for a few minutes. He moved his head back and forth, inviting the scalding liquid to bead down on his neck and shoulders before finally washing his body and hair. Jesus, it was going to be an interesting day. Thank God Sam’s scenes today weren’t physically taxing. 

Jared finished drying and was sitting on the bed, clenching his ass at the residual soreness and ache’s in the most private and welcome places, trying desperately to lift his feet and get into his underwear and jeans. “Cliff’s here,” he heard Jensen yell out. ‘Fuck,’ Jared mentally bitched, ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ He looked over at the bedside clock and bitched to himself, ‘Jesus,’ as he realized it was damn time to go if they didn’t want to be late. 

Jared stumbled out to Jensen, mindlessly pushing his arms into a coat before Jensen stopped him and said, “You don’t have a shirt, buddy,” then went and got one for him, while Jared stood there. Jensen was grinning, but his eyes were laced with concern, too, at the leftover condition of the normally witty and hyper active Jared. He helped him with his jacket and handed the taller man his tumbler full of protein and fruit. Jared looked down at it and nodded, “Thank you,” then looked up at Jensen and tried to sport a loving smile. 

Jensen smiled back at him, smoothed Jared’s hair back from his face and kissed him. “I love you, Jare.” Jared sighed with a dreamy smile, “Me too,” which made Jensen smile wider. “You’re so goddamn cute like this,” Jensen commented, knowing Jared was too gone to even get pissed. He started them toward the door, opening it and pushing both their hoods up in response to the downpour between them and the car. “Shut up,” Jared managed to mumble, a little slow on the uptake to Jensen’s comment, but still managing to refute it. 

They walked to the car, Jared with a bit of a weave to his gait, then got into one side and slid. Jensen got in first, trying to be respectful of Jared’s sore behind and giving him the lesser effort of having to only sit and not slide too. When Jared sat, Jensen winced in sympathy, watching the younger man struggle silently to bend over and shut the door. They certainly weren’t expecting Cliff to get out in this rain and close the door for their capable asses. Cliff always did enough. 

Jared leaned back and closed his eyes for a second, sighing and slightly adjusting his ass, only Jensen knowing why. “You okay?” Jensen asked softly from beside him, while Cliff started to drive. Jared nodded, then glanced at Jensen with a soft responding grin. He focused on his protein shake and started to sip it, glancing around outside. Jared was trying to be stoic, but it wasn’t what he was feeling. 

‘Jesusfuckingchrist, I’m gonna feel this ‘til Orlando,’ his thoughts grumbled, then he grinned to himself knowing that pleased him to the bone. No matter what Gen’s demands, or the demands of his role as a good father or what the next ten days entailed, Jared would definitely be thinking of this. Jensen had fucking owned him. “Sam will be walking funny today,” he added, without looking, but he heard the unmistakable spit and cough when Jensen heard him while taking a gulp of his own tumbler. 

Jared grinned, looking out the window, listening to Jensen sputter and choke next to him, grabbing napkins and trying to recover. “Fuck, Jay,” the older man muttered. 

 

End...for now.


End file.
